Sonic Speed Monkey
Sonic '(音速猿, ''Onsoku Saru) is a species of monkeys able to move with sonic speed. Appearance Sonic is a small white monkey with a large head and thin body with big yellow eyes. His eyes are full of hope and love. Personality He seems to have a quirky scaredy-cat personality and is a bit of a glutton. Sonic seems to have his own will, and follows Leonardo at a whim. He can be curious and fun loving, and enjoys eating and dancing around as common for monkeys. He is also very agile. In addition, he is very perceptive, often telling Leo of his surroundings, such as poking Leo when Zedd entered the room as they were talking about him and telling Leo where Mr. Riel was. He tends to be easily frightened by bigger threats, and it is common for a member of his species to run away at the first sign of danger, as he often does even when Leo can be in danger. Despite this, he seems to have developed a sense of loyalty to Leo because, despite the number of different life-threatening situations Leo finds himself in, Sonic always remains at and/or returns to Leo's side (though does tend to run away when Leo gets mugged which is often). He has been shown to even warn Leo of incoming danger and does tend to worry about Leo. He is also shown to have human-level intelligence and despite being unable to speak, always understands what is told to him and follows Leo's commands when he is needed, whether it be finding a stray cat through a maze of pipes or going inside a monster to neutralize the threat (as shown in season 2 episode 9). Plot '''The Ones That Smoke in the Mist Sonic is first seen in the series when he stole Leo's camera while he was visiting Dianne's diner. While Leo was chasing after it, they were caught in a gunfight between a criminal from the Alterworld and the police. The monkey then passed out from the shock from the ensuing event. Later, the monkey along with Leo, was brought to Libra's base. Femto was later seen onscreen telling humanity that he was 'bored' and decided to play a little game to pass time. Then the criminal from earlier had his back torn open by a gate which spawned a demon. After seeing this, the group then turned to Leonardo and Sonic who looked at them, and a gate emerged, causing the top of the building they were in to be sliced off, and Klaus was hurt when he protected Leonardo. When the gate that Femto put opened, everyone thinks that the monkey was the gate and tried to catch it. Chain went after it, but was only able to keep track of the monkey and wasn't able to catch it. When Leo got the chance to kill the monkey and close the gate, He used his eyes and saw that the gate was actually a flea on the monkey and crushed it. Femto was shocked by this as he was expecting that they would kill the monkey, which would have opened the gate, instead of closing it. After Leo unhooked his camera from the monkey, he slumped back, the monkey holds up the camera as if handing it back.. and Leo sits up to takes it. Power & Abilities * High Velocity Movement Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Libra